1 Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a camera device equipped with an image sensor and an optical member which directs light to the image sensor.
2 Background Art
The above type of camera device is known which is equipped with a lens as an optical member. The use of the lens, however, requires a means for ensuring an accurate positional relation between the lens and a circuit board on which an image sensor is mounted in order to capture clear or fine images. To this end, a positional relation between a holder in which the lens is retained and the image sensor may be corrected by means of six-axis adjustment, after which the holder and the circuit board are joined using an adhesive agent. Japanese Patent No. 5430027 proposes, when such an adhesive agent is applied to the circuit board, removing a solder resist from selected areas of the circuit board and then applying the adhesive agent to selected areas of the circuit board.
The removal of the solder resist usually results in improvement of adhesion of the adhesive agent to the circuit board. Application of such techniques to the camera device, therefore, expects the positional relation between the holder and the circuit board to be kept to a certain extent. In order to improve the durability or reliability in operation of the camera device, stronger joint between the holder and the circuit board is expected.